buffymudfandomcom-20200213-history
Dashiel King
Name: ''Dashiel James King ''DOB: 23 of May, 1993 Origin: Born in Chelmsford, England Race: ''Human ''Background: '' '' Born in Chelmsford, England, in 1993 to single mother Tracy King, Dashiel 'Dash' King spent three years of his young life there until moving closer to london for his mother's work. Early years aren't terribly noteworthy, as he attended public schools with poor attendance records and barely passable grades. Another move, more specifically to live in Essex at the age of twelve, saw the boy and his mother living on an Estate with others like them. This is around where his police record started for things like petty theft, assault of an officer 'by way of urinating in his hat', and other small crimes. He was well liked by his peers, described as charismatic and 'cleverly daft' by one social worker who investigated the teen's behaviour. But from the life of track suits and cango hats--like LL Cool's--and far flung from 'nicking bikes' from schoolmates to sell parts, there was a major turnaround in Dash's life that made him the noted name that appears in searches today. An audition landed him, for a small time, on a popular British TV show called 'Starborn', in which bands were formed and put to the test for the lucky few who made it in. Blessed with a notably classic 'rock' styling, the rebellious and sly-winking boy was paired with a few others to form the Starborn band 'Cutting Corners', eventuating in second running for the season, losing first place and a successful record deal to 'Take This'. But the exposure was enough, and the small time band held together to release an album, easily picked up by Producer Nickolas Petri for Sony Records. The self titled album 'Cutting Corners' made the charts with a one off hit, 'Bend to Breaking', and with attention gained, Dash began his climb into the industry, gaining praise and being hailed as a 'born frontman', looked upon for great potential. This potential, alongside female attention, money, and some 'disputes over the sound and direction' of the Starborn band, however, led to a brief break up in 2014. Dash left then to pursue a more fitting style and sound, embracing his image as a brash and cock-sure up-and-comer and leaving his old bandmates to reform with a new singer, Darryl Carrigan. With the aid of Petri, Dash soon found purchase in the formation of a new band, 'Maiden Glory', which stylised itself on the classic rock behaviour and sound synonimous with the eighties and nineties. 'Maiden Glory' has since shot to local stardom in Britain, hailed for it's gritty and anthem-like lyrics and easily recognisable by the voice--and actions--of its frontman and lead singer, Dashiel King. Their first, and much anticipated album, 'Taking down Mary', was well recieved and set off their first year-long Tour. Gaining quick popularity among young men and women, many began to point to 'Maiden Glory' as a 'revival of the classics'. Wild after parties, rumours of drug abuse, 'groupies' and old habits quickly became common place over the recording and touring of their second album, 'Witching Hour'. Despite that, it topped British charts to hold #13 for six weeks. Following a rocky and well publicised relationship, break up, and sex video scandal with fellow artist 'Kelly G'--who at the time bounced back with a scathing single based on their personal issues--Dashiel was as well loved as he was critisized. His alcoholism at this point actually prevent Maiden Glory's next recording, due to his unstable and devil-may-care attitude towards his work and peers, seeming to revel in the fans and popularity a little too much. Rumours and expose articles exposed his use of cocaine, and a very unflattering side to the 'bright young star gone bad'. Labelled a boozing womaniser by some, and heralded a legendary rebirth of Rock and Roll by others, inevitably, his behaviour got too out of control to work with and for the moment Maiden Glory has been in hiatus until their lead man cleans himself up. With the Band currently based in LA, Dash agreed to being admitted to a rehabilitation center in California in late 2018, and spent four months there to as yet unconfirmed success. There is apparently great suspicion over the Band's manager, Marcelo Giovichi, whom Dashiel had grown quite close to. Other members of Maiden Glory have stated in interviews before that the pair were close as well, but seem to support that this may also have contributed to the changes in Dash's behaviours both on and off stage. "Him and Marc were always tight, man. They practically built Glory from scratch, and we all got on board. That's kinda why we're all so patient about shit too, but I mean... Dash is like a brother, yeah? Marc'd be like the dad he never had, but the rest of us boys don't have it like that with him." --Adrian Clark, Guitarist; Maiden Glory. "Marc? Yeah, he's alright... But soemtimes, it's a bit like there's a wall up around him and Dash, like the rest of the band is just a shadow they cast or something. Fuckin' yeah, it pisses you off sometimes, but they both take their passion seriously, so we just try to get on past it." --Seth Danton, Drummer; Maiden Glory. Numerous witness repots and those who have worked with the band also note the closeness between Marcelo and Dashiel, some even going so far as to say that 'it borders on controlling'. One critic likened Dashiel's image and behaviour to 'a preset ideal for the Rockstar genre' and claimed that this was likely 'planned conditioning Marcelo to achieve a more profitable end, even at the cost of a young talent'. Marcelo himself has been accused of odd things in the past, but on the whole, not much is known of him. A tendancy for sexism and a love of wine is the most common traits noted, aside from his overbearingly controling nature, particularly where Dashiel is concerned, seeming to 'tug on his strings like a puppeteer'. One fan group recently blogged about Marcelo, claiming him to be a vampire, though the blog was forced down in short order. They reported that the 'health drinks' Marcelo is often seen ordering Dashiel to take were 'laced with blood', but there has never been any evidence linked to this and the rumour is dismissed easily by most. Only one statement from Dashiel, quoted in the blog, gave any hint to such oddity being true. "He's a strict old sod, but he keeps me at my top. For the fans, you know, I don't wanna be selfish. I'm gonna be young forever; Marcelo lookin' out for me like that."